Let's Not Fall in Love
by Chanlove
Summary: [Chap 1: UP!] Sehun sangat membenci Ayahnya, Park Chanyeol, yang menjadi penyebab utama kematian Ibunya. Oleh sebab itu, ia tidak peduli dengan segala berita tentang Park Chanyeol kecuali saat Chanyeol menyatakan akan menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun. Sosok gadis yang Sehun cintai diam-diam. CHANBAEK/GS/RnR?Thanks:)
1. Teaser A - Our Relationship

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang eksekutif yang memiliki kecerdasan otak luar biasa. Rupanya yang tampan dilengkapi dengan tubuh tinggi proposional membuatnya banyak dikelilingi oleh kaum wanita. Akan tetapi, sifatnya yang jauh dari kata ramah serta umurnya yang akan menginjak kepala empat membuat fokus Chanyeol terarah untuk segera menikah dengan sosok gadis yang dicintainya. Oleh sebab itu, ketika jam kerjanya usai, Chanyeol memiliki panggilan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman dekat kantornya dan ia melihat gadis cantik yang telah menunggunya di sana.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di samping gadis itu.

"Tidak juga," Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa senyum itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baek?"

"Itu sebabnya aku memintamu kemari." Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Sehun memberitahuku. Katanya kemarin kau datang bersama perempuan lagi."

"Sehun menemuimu?"

"Tidak. Kami bertemu di Kafe."

"Ah, Kafe tempat kerjanya." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian atensinya beralih ke arah si mungil yang tampak sedikit merengut. "Sayang, aku tahu kau percaya kepadaku. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk sampai aku harus meminta sekretarisku datang ke rumah untuk membantu. Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum hari pernikahan tiba. Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aku harus meninggalkanmu di malam pertama kita?" Tangan kekar Chanyeol merengkuh gadisnya dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Sebuah cubitan kecil dari jari lentik itu mendarat di pinggang Chanyeol. Si pria meringis pelan dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena ia membenci Ayahnya."

Hening sejenak sebelum Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu. "Yeol, aku tahu sebenarnya kau bukanlah penyebab utama dari masalah yang kalian alami. Aku percaya padamu dan akan selalu mendukungmu. Sehun hanya belum mengerti."

Kecupan kecil Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun, selanjutnya berubah menjadi lumatan lembut dengan suara decakan saliva yang menggoda gairah keduanya. Chanyeol adalah yang pertama membuka jarak sebelum merengkuh wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kepercayaan."

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, membiarkan genangan air mata membasahi pipinya. Kemudian tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh si mungil yang merasa iba dengan masalah yang dialami oleh Chanyeol dan keluarganya.

Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu, yang percaya, dan mendukungnya dari segala kebenaran. Dan Chanyeol berjanji akan menjaga gadis itu selama hidupnya. Tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menganggap hina hubungan mereka.


	2. Teaser B - How to Say 'I Love You?

Aku melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju sebuah makam milik Ibuku yang berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman ini.

Cuaca panas menghujam bumi. Tanah kemarau dan daun-daun mapel kering berguguran, berserakkan di sekitar bangunan makam Ibuku yang lama sudah tak terawat.

Aku berjongkok di sisi kiri makam Ibuku. Kuletakkan sebuket bunga campuran favorit Ibuku di bawah salib yang bertuliskan nama Ibuku lantas mengusapnya lembut. Mataku langsung basah mengingat aku jarang sekali mengunjungi Ibuku, bahkan membersihkan tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya di sini. Rumput-rumput liar yang warnanya hampir menguning tumbuh di sekitar makam Ibuku. Salib yang bertuliskan namanya sudah ditumbuhi lelumutan hijau karena jarang terjamah sinar matahari.

Tanganku beralih mencabuti rumput-rumput kuning yang mengelilingi makam Ibuku. Berdo'a dalam hati semoga Ibuku baik-baik saja di sisi Tuhan dan diberikan tempat yang layak nan indah di Surga.

" _Eomma_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan _Eomma_. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan _Appa_ sekalipun. Aku menyimpannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu setelah aku lulus kuliah, dan aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadamu." Aku menatap tulisan nama Ibuku di tengah-tengah salib yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan sendu. "ada seseorang yang aku sukai, _Eomma_. Ia adalah gadis cantik yang sederhana. Hidupnya tidak pernah berlebihan dan ia tinggal bersama adik-adiknya di sebuah apartemen kecil di Seoul. Ia seringkali mampir ke Kafe tempatku bekerja. Kami berkenalan dan ia membiarkanku memanggilnya _noona_ seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Kami menjadi semakin dekat setelah pertemuan itu. Semua hal kami lakukan bersama-sama dan kami sering bercerita mengenai masalah kehidupan keluarga kami, lalu memecahkan masalah itu bersama-sama pula.

Tapi, _Eomma_. Belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh di antara kami berdua. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasakan jika jantungku berdebar lebih keras ketika kami sedang bersama-sama atau melakukan _skinship_ yang mulanya terasa biasa saja. Aku bertanya kepada teman-teman di tempat kerjaku: ' _apakah yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini_?'. Tetapi jawaban mereka tetap sama, mereka menjawab jika aku sedang mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Benarkah, _Eomma_? Apakah benar aku mencintai gadis yang umurnya jauh lebih dewasa dari pada diriku sendiri? Tapi kenapa, _Eomma_? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri? Kupikir, tidak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita, karena keduanya pasti akan sama-sama merasakan jatuh cinta lalu melupakan persahabatan mereka. Apakah aku juga akan sama seperti itu, _Eomma_?

Aku memang menyukai gadis itu, _Eomma_. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran sampai ke sana: mencintai orang yang selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai _noona_ -ku sendiri. Aku takut, _Eomma_. Aku takut jika ia juga sama sepertiku, menganggap aku ini hanyalah sebagai adik laki-lakinya.

 _Eomma_ , tolong bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada _noona_. Tolong aku, _Eomma_."

Selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Ibu, aku langsung bangun. Aku menatap sebentar makam Ibuku lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

 _Eomma, aku bersumpah akan memperjuangkan cintaku kepadanya. Bagaimanapun caranya._

* * *

 _Bisa nebak kali yaa itu sudut pandang siapa... Btw, ini masih teaser, yg kemarin itu versi ChanBaek dan sekarang versi pihak ketiganya. Dann.. Crazy in Love lagi masa pengetikkan, jadi sabar aja oke? Thanks buat yang sudah baca dan review... apalagi sampe follow sama nge-fav ff ini, makasih banyakk... Saranghamnida:*_


	3. Chapter 1 - Cold Appa, Good Yeoja

Suara senandung merdu seorang gadis yang berasal dari arah dapur membuat dua anak kembar ini terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Byun Jihwan dan Byun Jihyun merasakan terpaan hangat sinar mentari yang memasuki jendela kamar mereka. Tanpa sengaja mencium bau harum masakan kakaknya di dapur.

Dengan semangat empat lima, keduanya menyingkap selimut yang membaluri tubuh mereka, tersenyum riang ketika melihat kakaknya yang tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

" _Noona_!"

" _Eonni_!"

Jihwan dan Jihyun memanggil kakaknya dengan serempak. Lalu segera menempatkan diri pada kursi makan masing-masing, siap untuk menyantap sarapan nikmat buatan Byun Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, _dongsaeng-deul_. Bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyendokkan nasi goreng pada piring Jihwan.

" _Noona_ , semalam aku bermimpi jika aku bisa menciptakan sebuah robot canggih terbaru di Seoul." jawab Jihwan antusias. Tak lupa ia menyuap sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Jinjja_?" balas Baekhyun antusias. Ikut gembira dengan apa yang Jihwan ucapkan.

" _Ne, noona_. Yang paling tidak bisa kusangka lagi, presiden kita ternyata ingin membeli robot buatanku untuk dipajang di museum paling terkenal di seluruh Korea Selatan. Aku bahagia sekali, _noona_. Aku akan dapat uang yang sangat banyak, lalu aku akan membelikan _noona_ dan Jihyun rumah baru yang mewah!" Jihwan mengoceh panjang lebar. Senyumnya terus terkembang di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Kau yakin ingin membelikan rumah mewah untuk kita? Nilai ulanganmu saja masih di bawah tujuh, bagaimana bisa kau membuat robot canggih yang akan dibeli oleh pak presiden?" sindir Jihyun pada adik kembarnya. Tentu ini bukanlah sekedar sindiran saja, Jihyun melakukannya supaya adiknya ini mau belajar lebih giat lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban dari Jihyun kini mengerti, ia mengusap rambut Jihwan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya marah, "Kalau begitu, kau harus sering-sering belajar supaya presiden kita ingin membeli robot-robot ciptaanmu itu, Jihwan- _ah_."

" _Nde, noona_. Aku pasti akan belajar sungguh-sungguh!" kata Jihwan dengan semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, "Satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh sombong jika nanti sudah jadi orang paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Karena kesombongan itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa untuk kita. Kita harus tetap mensyukuri apa yang sudah kita miliki saat ini. Oke? Apa kau mengerti, Jihwan? Jihyun?"

" _Nde, noona_."

" _Nde, eonni."_

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala adik-adiknya dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu makanlah." Gadis ini duduk di kursinya, melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh, ya, _eonni_. Tumben sekali kita bisa makan dengan nasi goreng. Biasanya 'kan kita hanya sarapan dengan roti saja atau bubur hambar yang sering _eonni_ buat." Jihyun memandang Baekhyun dengan benak dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jihwan langsung menyenggol bahu Jihyun begitu mendengarnya.

"Kebetulan _eonni_ dapat gaji yang lebih dari tempat kerja _eonni._ Lalu uangnya eonni belikan beras dan bahan-bahan makanan." Baekhyun tersenyum, sedangkan Jihyun hanya mengangguk mengerti."oh, ya, hari ini _eonni_ akan pulang lebih awal. Apa kalian ingin pergi jalan-jalan?"

" _Jinjja, noona_?" tanya Jihwan yang langsung semangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Jihyun memerosotkan bahunya lemas.

" _Eonni-ya_ , besok sore saja kita perginya. Aku ada ujian ilmu pengetahuan di sekolah dan aku harus belajar."

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus pergi jalan-jalan hari ini. Lagi pula Baekhyun _noona_ tidak akan bisa jika kita perginya besok. Iya, 'kan, _noona_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tatapannya merasa bersalah pada Jihyun. " _Mianhae_ , Jihyun- _ah_."

" _Gwaenchana-yo, eonni-ya. Eonni_ pergi saja bersama Jihwan. Aku akan tinggal di rumah."

" _Geundae_ —"

"Jangan lupa untuk belikan aku es krim vanilla ya, _eonni_!"

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan di trotoar sembari menggendong sebuah tas berisi perlengkapan kerjanya. Ia baru saja selesai mengantarkan kedua adiknya ke sekolah, kini ia harus pergi menuju tempat kerjanya yaitu sebuah tempat kursus bahasa yang terletak di pinggiran jalan kota Seoul.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama kedua adik kembarnya; Byun Jihwan dan Byun Jihyun. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan adik-adiknya, lalu Ayahnya terserang penyakit serius sebelum ikut menyusul kepergian Ibunya ke Surga. Kini ia hanya bisa menempati rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya, dan membiayai sekolah adik-adiknya sebagai tenaga pendidik non formal.

Ya, selama ini Baekhyun belum bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan gaji memuaskan. Selain karena ia tidak punya ijazah sekolah tinggi, ia juga kurang berbakat dalam hal-hal penting seperti; menjahit, menyanyi, atau bahkan menari. Baekhyun hanya pandai dalam bidang akademik—terbukti dari banyaknya prestasi yang ia raih—namun kedua orang tuanya kurang mampu untuk membiayai sekolah Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Meski dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa, Baekhyun tetap diberhentikan dari sekolah karena tidak mampu membeli seragam.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya—pertanda menyerah. Berharap ada sosok baik hati yang mau menolongnya menanggung beban hidup. Akan tetapi, yang didapatinya lagi-lagi rasa frustasi dan lelah yang mendera seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun ambruk untuk meminta pertolongan. Mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri nyatanya lebih menyenangkan karena fakta ia harus menaikkan derajat kedua adiknya. Byun Jihwan dan Byun Jihyun tidak boleh mengikuti jejaknya, setidaknya mereka harus selangkah lebih maju ketimbang kakak sulungnya itu.

Saat angin berhembus menyayat kulitnya, Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas gendong yang ia kenakan saat ini. _Sweater_ wol buatan Ibunya ternyata sudah hampir rapuh dan tak dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. Padahal dulu saat Ibunya memberi hadiah ini kepadanya, wanita itu bilang ia akan selalu datang dan memeluk Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tengah kedinginan. Namun yang Baekhyun dapatkan saat ini hanyalah pelukan angin yang semakin membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Bukan lagi pelukan hangat Ibunya seperti dulu.

Halte yang menjadi langganannya tiap pagi kini sudah terlihat ramai. Biasanya saat Baekhyun baru saja sampai di halte, bus akan datang tiba-tiba. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu lama sambil berdiri karena ia akan menjadi penumpang pertama yang masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Baekhyun justru melihat bus telah berhenti. Jaraknya kali ini cukup jauh dari halte. Sepertinya ia terlambat beberapa menit hingga bus datang dan ia harus berlari mencapai bus itu jika tidak ingin tertinggal. Belum lagi jika ada Ibu-Ibu yang mendesaknya dan mendorongnya dengan paksa. Ia akan benar-benar kesulitan meski hanya menaiki bus.

" _Jeose-yo, ahjumma_. Aku sudah terlambat ke tempat kerjaku. Bolehkah aku masuk lebih dulu?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kau kan baru datang. Aku sudah menunggu lama dari tadi! Enak saja minta duluan! Minggir kau!"

Setelah terdorong cukup keras akhirnya Baekhyun bisa memasuki bus tersebut, namun sayangnya, ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ia sudah melirik ke sana ke mari mencari kursi kosong. Tapi nihil, semuanya penuh dengan penumpang yang tadi sudah masuk mendahuluinya. Jadi terpaksa Baekhyun harus berdiri sambil memegang _handle_ yang ada di bagian atas bus tersebut.

"Menuju halte berikutnya."

* * *

Seperti biasa di tiap pagi, saat matahari telah bersinar dengan sangat cerahnya, yang dilakukan oleh Sehun tetaplah tak berubah. Ia akan mengambil PSP, ponsel, atau bahkan _macbook_ -nya untuk bermain _game_ dalam keadaan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Ini memang sudah biasa bagi Sehun, ia akan tertidur dalam keadaan dada terbuka karena ia akan kepanasan jika memakai baju saat tidur. Lalu paginya ia justru terbangun dalam keadaan dingin karena suhu _air conditioner_ yang sangat rendah. Tetapi Sehun punya cara tersendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. Ia akan bermain _game_ tanpa tahu waktu lalu ia akan lupa dengan tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat Sehun betah berlama-lama bermain _game_ di dalam kamarnya. Yaitu karena Ayahnya—Park Chanyeol—masih belum pergi ke kantornya. Sehun tahu hal ini karena Ayahnya bilang akan berangkat agak siang ke kantor untuk menandatangi beberapa berkas proyek baru dari perusahaan. Kebetulan kantor sedang tidak sibuk-sibuk sekali belakangan ini, jadi Chanyeol hanya datang untuk absen atau tanda tangan. Sisanya ia habiskan di rumah.

Tentunya ini membuat Sehun tak senang. Ia akan lebih leluasa jika saja Ayahnya itu berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali, sekaligus supaya ia tidak harus sarapan dengan pria kolot itu. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan pagi-pagi indahnya yang akan hancur karena harus melihat wajah pria itu.

Jangan salahkan Sehun jika ia sangat membenci pria itu. Ini semua juga karena ulah Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun membenci Ayahnya sendiri. Jadi dari pada Sehun melakukan balas dendam atas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan pada Ibunya, lebih baik Sehun pendam sendiri kebencian ini. Tapi masalahnya, Sehun juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan ' _hanya'_ membenci Ayahnya. Siapa yang tahu hari esok. Bisa saja besok ia dan Chanyeol akan bertarung dengan berbagai senjata api atau belati tajam seperti yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini dalam permainannya.

Tepat pukul 8, biasanya Sehun akan mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan, tetapi Hwang _ahjumma_ belum juga datang untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Ayahnya saat ini. Sehun jadi heran sendiri.

Namun tidak lama setelah Sehun hendak melanjutkan permainan serunya, pintu diketuk dari luar. Wajah sumringah Sehun muncul tiba-tiba. Dengan semangat 45, ia meloncat dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa? Kau berharap Hami yang akan mengetuk pintu kamarmu?" Suara berat yang dingin itu membuat senyum manis Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Matanya kini menatap malas Park Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku.

"Aku memang berharap Hwang _ahjumma_ -lah yang mengetuk pintunya. Karena kau bukanlah Hwang _ahjumma_ , jadi biar kututup lagi pintu ini." Sehun membalas sengit. Tetapi pria di depannya tetap tidak bergeming dengan wajah _flat_ kebanggaannya itu. "oh! Aku tahu, mengingat umurmu yang sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad, kau pasti lupa di mana letak kamarmu. Berhubung pintu kamar kita sama, jadi biar kuberitahu jika kau salah alamat. Kamarmu ada di sebelah, Park Chanyeol."

 _Plak_!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sehun hingga wajah pria ini sedikit menoleh ke samping. Sehun menggeram marah, matanya berkilat tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tetap memasang wajah datar. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali.

" _Wae-yo_? Kau senang jika melihat Ayahmu ini masuk ke dalam peti dan dibaringkan di dalam tanah yang kotor? Penuh dengan cacing yang perlahan-lahan akan menggerogoti tubuhku hingga habis tak tersisa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. Untuk saat ini ia memang terlihat dingin, namun di hatinya Chanyeol merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. "kau tidak tahu, Park Sehun! Siapa yang selama ini merawatmu hingga kau tumbuh dewasa setelah Ibumu mati. Andai saja kau bukanlah putera kandungku, maka aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawamu dan merawatmu hingga menjadi seperti ini! Aku akan sangat lebih memilih untuk membuangmu saja jika aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Sayangnya dan sialnya, puteraku yang selama ini kupedulikan ternyata memendam kebencian yang sangat dalam kepada diriku sendiri." Kemudian Chanyeol berbalik, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, ia sempat berkata, "Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu! Pergilah bekerja! Jangan jadi anak malas!"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap langkah kaki itu tanpa berniat membalas Ayahnya. Ini adalah kekalahan pertamanya melawan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

"Kau akan langsung pulang, Baek?"

Dua jam setelah makan siang berakhir, Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya di tempat kursus. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di kursinya—sebuah ruangan berbentuk kantor kecil untuk pendaftaran kursus bahasa—lantas menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membuat formulir untuk tahun ajaran baru.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa senang karena bertemu dengan murid-murid baru yang lucu dan patuh. Tetapi mengajar bahasa asing yang bukan termasuk bahasa ibu dan belum Baekhyun mengerti sepenuhnya itu cukup melelahkan, gadis itu bahkan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut beberapa kali selama kegiatan mengajar berlangsung. Lalu bersyukur karena tidak terjadi apa-apa meski tubuhnya terasa berat dan lelah meneriakkan waktu istirahat.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau istirahat terlebih dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu." Kyungsoo menawarkan pilihan yang menggiurkan. Sejenak membuat kedua mata kecil Baekhyun tertutup rapat sebelum otaknya mengingat akan sebuah janji yang ia ucap pagi tadi.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih untuk itu. Tapi aku punya janji dengan Jihwan sore ini. Dan aku ingin pergi ke Kafe sebentar untuk mengisi perut."

"Mengisi perut atau melihat calon anakmu yang tampan itu, Baek?"

Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol memang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata teman-temannya. Terutama Do Kyungsoo, gadis imut yang telah berteman dengan Baekhyun selama hampir tujuh tahun. Ia selalu antusias mendengarkan perkembangan hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga memberikan solusi ajaib kepada Baekhyun jika temannya itu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Kemudian ketika Baekhyun mengumumkan akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mendukungnya penuh.

Bersyukurlah Baekhyun memiliki Kyungsoo yang baik hati.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menggali kepribadian Sehun lebih dalam lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini calon Ibunya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Baiklah. Sekarang kau mulai berani mengaku kalau kau adalah calon Ibunya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Minseok eonni mulai mengambil cuti melahirkannya?"

"Kurang tahu. Sepertinya minggu depan. Kandungannya memang sudah hampir menyentuh angka kelahiran. Minseok eonni juga sering mengalami pusing dan sakit di bagian perutnya. Kasihan jika harus melahirkan saat mengajar."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Lagi pula kenapa ia keras kepala sekali, _sih_? Jongdae bahkan sudah melarangnya ribuan kali untuk segera mengambil cuti dari tempat kerja demi kebaikannya. Kasihan Jongdae kalau begitu."

"Sudahlah, Baek. Yang terpenting kan Minseok eonni tidak apa-apa hingga saat ini. Kita tunggu saja sampai minggu depan. Keponakanku pasti akan terlahir sangat cantik!"

"Keponakanku juga kalau boleh kuingatkan."

* * *

Suhu matahari di luar terasa sangat panas bagi pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan. Begitu pula dengan keadaan Kafe tempat Sehun bekerja yang saat ini sedang ramai dikunjungi oleh siswi sekolah. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya kedatangan mereka kemari juga karena ingin bertemu dengan si wajah tampan bernama Park Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya mempertontonkan ketampanan tak masuk akal. Akibatnya, suhu panas dari luar ikut terbawa ke dalam Kafe meski pendingin ruangan telah menunjukkan angka paling rendah.

Pekerja di dalam sana sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Terutama Sehun yang sedikit kewalahan mengurus keagresifan para gadis yang dengan terang-terangannya meminta Sehun untuk menjadikan mereka seorang kekasih. Meski begitu, Sehun melayani mereka dengan baik. Bil makanan yang mereka pesan akan dibubuhi tanda tangan Sehun serta selca bersama pelanggan sebagai bonus dan tanda terima kasih.

Semula Sehun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi, ketika pelanggan mulai berpergian satu per satu dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Sehun melemaskan bahunya. Alasannya adalah karena seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga datang. Padahal waktu biasa ia berkunjung sudah lewat hampir satu jam. Sehun menjadi kurang bersemangat membersihkan sisa-sisa meja yang kotor.

"Sehun- _ah_ , di sini!"

Seorang pria berkulit eksotis memanggil Sehun ke arahnya. Sehun yang sedang malas mengikuti arah panggilan temannya itu seraya menyahut tanpa minta.

" _Wae_?"

"Meja ini belum dibersihkan!" Jongin menunjuk meja di dekatnya—meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela dan menjadi tempat favorit bagi orang yang disukai Sehun. "Bagaimana jika _noona_ -mu datang?"

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sehun semakin lemas. "Sudahlah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang hari ini."

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu siapa gadis cantik yang sedang menyeberang ke arah sini?"

Sehun refleks menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang belari kecil menyeberangi _zebra cross_ selama lampu merah menyala. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan bukaan pintu paling sopan nan formal.

"Selamat datang di Kafe kami." Bungkuk Sehun sembilan puluh derajat.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melirik ke mejanya. "Apa mejaku sudah kau bersihkan, Sehun?"

"Pria itu mengira jika kau tidak akan datang, Baek. Jadi ia malas untuk membersihkannya..."

"Baekhyun _noona_ , Kim Jongin." Sehun menyela kata-kata Jongin yang kurang sopan memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya.

Jongin menyahut malas sambil membersihkan meja yang diminta Baekhun secara tidak langsung. "...Padahal ia dibayar untuk melakukan ini. _Cha_ , duduklah! Sudah bersih, aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, Jongin- _ah_. Kau tahu apa yang kumau 'kan?"

"Es kopi Vietnam untuk musim panas. Dan _cappuccino_ madu untuk musim dingin. _So_ , biar kubawakan segelas es kopi Vietnam untukmu, Baekki _noona_."

Jongin pergi ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan gadis itu sementara Baekhyun mulai mengobrol dengan Sehun di tempat biasa.

"Kenapa _noona_ datang terlambat?"

"Selain cuaca yang panas hari ini, aku juga harus merekap data anak-anak yang akan bergabung di kelas bahasa tahun ajaran baru nanti. Jadi aku sedikit terlambat datang."

" _Gwenchana_. Kupikir noona tidak akan datang karena sudah sore."

"Oh, lagipula sebenarnya aku punya janji dengan adikku. Mungkin kita tidak bisa mengobrol banyak hari ini. Aku harus pulang lebih cepat atau Jihwan akan merajuk kepadaku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. _Padahal ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Tapi mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, noona._

* * *

Jihwan dan Jihyun baru saja sampai setelah bus sekolah menurunkan keduanya di depan pekarangan rumah. Jihyun sebagai kakak yang baik membukakan kunci pintu dan mengingatkan Jihwan yang terkadang tidak rapi menempatkan sepatunya di rak. Anak itu langsung pergi untuk mandi dan bersiap setelah sepatunya rapi. Sementara Jihyun berganti baju dan membuka materi dari kisi-kisi yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolahnya.

Baru beberapa menit Jihyun membaca, seseorang mengentuk pintu dari luar. Lantas gadis itu berlari kecil setelah meminta tamunya menunggu dibukakan pintu. Kemudian terkejut setelah melihat pria tinggi yang datang ke rumahnya.

Jihyun mengantisipasi dirinya kalau saja laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah seorang penjahat. Oh, tapi sedikit tidak mungkin bagi seorang penjahat membawakan sebuket bunga mawar indah untuk korban yang akan dicurinya.

"Maaf, _ahjussi_... siapa? Ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun?"

Oh, tentu saja bisa kalau memang gadis itu sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang. Lagi pula pria mana yang melakukan dialog seformal itu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya?

"Oh, maaf. Tapi _eonni_ -ku belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, jika boleh tahu... ada keperluan apa dengan _eonni_ -ku?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat sedikit posesif yang dilontarkan Jihyun. Walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol bertemu dengan calon adik ipar, tetapi Chanyeol sudah banyak tahu mengenai kepribadian si kembar dari obrolannya dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin setelah menikah nanti, Chanyeol akan lebih mendekatkan diri dengan adik ipar supaya hubungan kekeluargaan mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Jihyun sementara anak itu menatapnya lugu. "Oh ya, tolong jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_ setelah ini."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Umm... untuk saat ini, terserah kau saja. Tapi nanti... biar aku yang menentukan, oke?"

Jihyun mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih, Jihyun- _ie_. _Annyeong_..."

Chanyeol berbalik. Meninggalkan Jihyun yang terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pria asing yang ia pikir ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu, Sehun?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan kabar Ayahku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun sangat tidak menyukai topik mengenai hubungan keluarganya. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun bertanya tentang Ayahnya lebih jauh. Hal itu membuat Sehun kecewa karena Baekhyun membuka topik tersebut dalam perbincangan mereka. Seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mengingat bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu, aku jadi kurang yakin apakah kau memperlakukannya dengan baik hari ini."

"Ayah menamparku tadi pagi."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Kau pasti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, 'kan?"

"Aku hanya melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Lalu ia datang dan memarahiku." Sehun mengelak dengan cepat dan mengaku bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

"Apapun itu, pasti ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang menyakiti perasaannya. Ayahmu mungkin ingin kau berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Bukan malah bermain game dengan dada telanjang seperti kebiasaanmu."

"Mengapa kau justru membela Ayahku? Andai saja aku memiliki lebih banyak uang, aku pasti sudah melaporkannya kepada ke polisi karena melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak!"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum maklum. Sehun tampaknya marah sekali jika Baekhyun membahas hal-hal seperti ini. Pria itu menjadi lebih sensitif setelah ditampar oleh Ayahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau laporkan saja sekarang? Tanpa uang sepeserpun, anak-anak bisa melaporkan kekerasan yang dilakukan setiap orang tua kepadanya. Lalu kenapa tidak kau laporkan saja sekarang? Polisi-polisi itu pasti akan memihakmu."

Sehun terbungkam mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan tega melakukannya, Park Sehun." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengusap punggung pucat Sehun dengan lembut. "Semarah atau sebenci apapun kau kepadanya, kau pasti tidak akan tega melakukan itu. Lalu pikirkan, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan jika Ayahmu dipenjara? Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya karena kau sendiri mengaku tidak ahli dalam bidang bisnis. Benar, bukan?"

Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih terbungkam, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Baekhyun berdering di dalam tas. Gadis itu memanggilnya dan meminta izin kepada Sehun sebelum mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo, sayang. Ada apa?"

" _Aku datang ke rumahmu. Tapi Jihyun bilang kau belum pulang. Apa kau main ke tempat Sehun lagi?"_

"Benar. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan pulang untuk mengajak Jihwan jalan-jalan. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

" _Ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian perbincangkan selama di Kafe nanti, oke?"_

"Baiklah, Appa..."

Baekhyun terkekeh kala menyebutkan panggilan itu.

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu... Park Chanyeol."

Setelah panggilan terputus, Baekhyun kembali ke meja untuk menghabiskan es kopi Vietnam-nya dalam sekali teguk. Sehun yang memperhatikan sejak tadi mulai bertanya.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "bukan siapa-siapa. Oh ya, aku harus kembali sekarang. Jihwan mungkin sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah." Sehun berdiri mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang mendekati pintu.

"Oh, ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, Park Sehun."

"Tidak apa. Akan kubukakan pintu untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok."

Baekhyun melontarkan senyum dan menyeberang ke ujung jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Sementara itu Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa menatap langkah kaki mungil itu dengan sendu. Terbesit sebuah perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

 _Dan Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu._

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok."


End file.
